The invention relates generally to trash bag enclosures and particularly to such enclosures that are collapsible and portable.
The use of lightweight plastic bags to store trash and rubbish so that the trash and rubbish can be brought to curb side for pick-up has become prevalent. The bags are handy containers and are relatively manageable. They are complete containers and are removed completely by those assigned to pick them up, leaving the curb-side subsequent to pick up absolutely clear. They are easily handled by those assigned to pick them up; some communities even require that trash put out at curb-side be placed in plastic bags.
There are however disadvantages to the use of plastic bags for holding trash, based primarily on the bags not being rigid, strong containers. They are easily torn. Accordingly, stray pets, mischievous children, careless pedestrians and even strong winds can cause a plastic trash bag to break and spill its contents.
A rigid container to hold plastic trash bags to prevent spillage would defeat the very purpose for which the plastic bags are used in the first place. Such containers are heavy and less manageable than plastic bags. Their capacity is limited to holding only one or two bags. And when the bags are removed from a container during trash pick-up, the container, usually an unsightly one, remains behind until it is removed by the owner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable, lightweight, attractive, inexpensive, large capacity container for plastic trash bags. It is another object to provide a container for such bags that is adjustable to the number of bags that need to be enclosed. It is also an object to provide such a container that may be easily fixed to and removed from a set location. A further object is to provide such a container that is easy to manufacture, use and store.